


Sweet Kiss

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Sweet Kiss

Inara ran the brush through Kaylee's soft curls. "You have such beautiful hair," she sighed, leaning down to kiss it.

Kaylee giggled. "Well, it's not as _glamorous_ as yours," she said, tilting her face up to look into Inara's eyes. In all her years as companion, Inara had never seen anyone she had wanted, had needed, more than this beautiful girl from the moon with the poetical names. She couldn't help but kiss her then.

Kaylee was surprised, but when the momentary shock of being kissed by a woman wore off, she responded in kind. And decided she liked it.


End file.
